This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This provides funding to support and accelerate translational research efforts at the Tulane National Primate Research Center (TNPRC). Funds have been used to hire new employees required to staff two new animal research buildings that have been recently completed. These new facilities significantly increase our ability to support NIH-funded research projects that are largely focused on translational infectious diseases research to develop vaccines, therapeutics and diagnostics for use in humans. The major components of the infectious disease program at the TNPRC that benefit from this supplement are AIDS, Lyme disease, Malaria, Tuberculosis, and diverse agents that fall into the category of "select agents" and emerging infections. These are multidisciplinary, highly collaborative, multi-institutional studies that all share the goal of developing strategies to prevent human disease by development of vaccines, diagnostic tests or preventive therapies such as microbicides. In addition, for some agents, development of novel treatment strategies is also involved. We are utilizing the funds for the purposes stated in the award description. The two recently completed buildings are fully functional. A total of 29 employees have been supported by the award to varying degrees. In the last quarter the award supported provided funding for more than 24 FTE.